A Better Time
by iRedeem
Summary: With only couple of months of high school left, Victoria is forced to move to Ipswich. Will she survive or will it get worse? There she will learn not everything is what it looks like. I promise you that you will like it. ON HIATUS!
1. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own The Covenant. I only own Victoria, her mom, and Carly. **

A Better Time Chapter 1: A Fresh Start December 10

It was a Friday when I moved from New York City to a small town in Massachusetts called Ipswich. I sat behind the wheel of my car driving while my mom was in the moving van with my stuff. I couldn't believe that things could change so quickly in matter of minutes. I was doing so well, coping with the loss of my dad, but my mom couldn't take it anymore. Ever since he was murdered two months ago I have been having nightmares and my mother has noticed that I haven't been myself lately.

She decided it would be best if I moved to Ipswich and start fresh. I'm sure she thought it was for my own good but I personally didn't think it would help. I decided to be a good daughter and do my mom a favor. She also thought it would be good if I went to my cousin's school, which just happens to be the only school they have there in Ipswich; it was a private school called Spencer Academy. I had just seen the _Welcome to Ipswich_ sign when my phone rang, and as usual it's my mom.

"Hey hun, we are almost there. Do you remember what I told you before we left?" She asked me.

"Yes mom, I remember. And I promise you that these people won't help me; no one can or will. I'm just hoping I can get it through by myself." I said.

"No, you can't just do that. You skipped the last two months; if you keep this up you might end up dead. And I am NOT losing my daughter because of it." She protested through the receiver.

"Mom, I read dad's journals and the only thing that will happen to me is that I'll lose my powers. There is nothing to worry about now." I said calmly and hung up before my mom had a chance to say anything else on the matter.

There it was; the dorms of Spencer Academy. I would stay there for the remainder of the school year. Occasionally, my mom would visit me but until I graduate it would be my new home. It was so miserable looking and I just wanted to get in the car and drive far away. Someone calling my name interrupted my thoughts; I turned around and saw my cousin Kira Snider.

"Hey Tori, how are you?" Kira said while giving me a hug.

"Hey, I'm ok I guess. What's up with you?" I greeted, hugging her back. I pretended to be nice to her because she always made fun of and ditched me when we were kids. I think she's changed; last time I saw her I was fifteen and now I was almost eighteen.

"Nothing, just chilling and I can't wait to go to college." She smiled. I could tell by the effort she put into it that it was fake. She turned and started talking to my mom.

I ignored their conversation and looked around. I spotted a couple walking up the step to the dorms. The girl was pretty with long blonde hair and the guy was handsome with black hair. He must have felt me staring because he turned around. His eyes went wide as if he knew me and was shocked that I was there. The girl followed his gaze and he whispered something into her ear; they started walking up to me. Before I could go to the van to get my stuff Kira came up and started talking to him.

"Hey Caleb, how are you?" Kira said, ignoring the blonde completely.

"I'm good Kira, who's your friend?" Caleb asked while looking at me.

"Oh no, she isn't my friend she is my cousin. She just moved in couple of minutes ago. And she'll be going to Spencer until graduation" Kira said.

I glared at Kira. How dare she randomly give information about me to strangers? I quickly put an almost genuine smile on and turned to the couple. "Hey, I'm Victoria Blake and I'm new here. And Kira is, of course, my cousin." I said as I shook both of their hands.

"Welcome, I'm Caleb Danvers and this is my girlfriend Sarah Wenham." Caleb said while shaking my hand. When I touched his hands I felt it and there I knew he might be the person that could help me. I quickly let go and went to the van to help my mom. Kira came and helped us out.

We took as much as we could and went inside. I went ahead and found my room. I put the key in the lock and turned it, it clicked and I opened the door. The room looked normal there was a bed, a desk with a chair, and two doors. I assumed one was a closet and the other a bathroom.

I put the bags that I was carrying on the floor and went to one of the doors. It was the bathroom but before I could close it I saw my reflection in the mirror. The girl that was staring back wasn't a pretty happy girl that I used to be. No, this girl had a pale face with dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes didn't show any happiness but instead were filled with emptiness and sadness. I stared and I realized how I looked exactly like my dad. He had dark brown hair that was curly with green eyes, red full lips and high cheekbones. He truly was handsome and I used to be too but I haven't been taking care of myself as well as I should and my eyes were gray due to my powers. I also realized there was no shower in the bathroom; an unfortunate draw back of dorm style living I suppose. I left the bathroom and I saw my mom and my cousin coming in through the door.

"A little help here?" My mom asked. I quickly walked over and took the boxes from her arms.

"Well, what do you think?" My mom asked.

"I like it so far. I'm so glad I don't have to share it with anyone else. But I don't like the fact that I have to shower in a public bathroom." I said.

"Tori don't worry about it. You'll get use to it as soon as you move in." Kira said.

"Sure…" was my response. I can't believe she just said that. What does that mean anyways?

After thirty minutes we were done bringing in the boxes. After that my cousin left saying something about meeting up with her boyfriend. My mom and I started unpacking. While she did so she started telling me about the school and everything else I needed to know. I found out I had the hardest classes in the world. I argued and finally my mom said to talk to one of the counselors later. My mom suddenly stopped and said to sit down. I was getting nervous because I knew what she was going to say and it worried me because I had to promise something.

"Tori, I know this past couple of months was cruel but I want you to at least try and make a fresh start here. Try to move on and please don't punish yourself for it. I know you skipped your monthly rituals but by doing that you hurt yourself, and me and it will not bring your father back. If he were still here he would be really mad at you for skipping it. You may not realize now but later you will." She said. I just sat there and just listened. I knew she was right but I just could not bring myself to do it by myself. When I said nothing she just continued.

"You're my daughter, my only child. I can't afford to lose you like I lost your father. Just please try to do it this month." She said while she looked at me for an answer.

"Okay mom I'll try to do it this month. Just as soon as I think I can. I still need to find those Covenant Boys. In dad's journal he mentioned them being here and they could help me." I said honestly. My mom smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much Tori. By the way if anything unusual happens you have to promise me you call me as soon as possible. This means, school, your powers, rituals, nightmares, and anything else. I have to know about them and don't worry if it's late or early or if I'm at work. Okay?" Mom said.

"Okay, I will but you have to promise me you will call me too." I said.

"I will. Well, I got to go now if I want to make it back to New York by night fall." Mom said.

"Okay, drive safe and I love you." I said while I hugged her.

"I love you too. I'll call you when I get there." Mom said and she left.

It suddenly became very quite. I turned to my clock and it read 4:20. I decided to go take a shower. When I finished I went back to my room and saw a girl come out of hers.

"Hey, I'm Carly Myers, you're next door neighbor. I'm so glad you moved in because it was getting pretty boring. Now I get someone to hang out with." She said this all in one breathe. I stared at her for a second and extend my hand to shake hers when she slammed her hands to mine.

I smile and said "I'm Victoria Blake and I'm new. I'm not being rude nor anything but how are you bored. Don't you have any other friends?" I asked trying to sound curious, not rude.

"Oh, I used to have some. But beginning of this year they all abandoned me. You see something happened this summer and they hold it against me." Carly said while looking the other way. I frowned at this, wondering why anyone would do this. Th girl seemed nice. She was pretty with black hair with red highlights, brown eyes and looked half-Asian.

"Are you Asian?" I asked without thinking. I frowned and was about to apologize when smiled and said, "I'm half."

Kira cut her off. I turned around and saw Kira with a guy with brown curly hair. He was smirking and I glared at him. "Yes she is and I personally don't think you should hang out with her. You see Myers' has the habit of stealing everyone's boyfriends," said Kira while smirking. I turned my face and I saw Carly looking sad and shocked. She mumbled something about doing homework and she went back to her room and shut the door.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??? SHE WAS BEING NICE AND YOU WENT AND RUINED IT!!!" I yelled at my cousin.

*********************************************

**AN: **Ok, well I'm going to stop here. I hope you liked it so far. Please review if you want me to continue.

iRedeem~~


	2. First Glimpse

**A Better Time: Chapter 2-First Glimpse**

Everything was good a minute ago but no, Kira had to come and ruin it. I yelled at her and marched right into my room. I heard some voices outside and then there was a knock at the door. I stared doubtfully at the door deciding on whether or not I should open it or not. I finally gave in and opened the door slightly. There it stood Kira; to tell you the truth I'm not surprised but not happy either. I glared at her while I said, "What do you want now?" She looked apologetically at me and asked if she could come in. I looked at her for a few more minutes and let her in.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier" Kira said while she sat on my bed.

I just stared at her and said nothing. How could I anyway? She was literally mean to someone just because of some rumors she heard. I then focused my eyes on a spot on the wall ignoring her completely. Yes, I know it was rude but Kira is the rudest of all people. A couple of minutes past and yet nothing happened. I was getting very impatient with her.

"Tori, I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do?" Kira said aggravated.

"Kira, just save it okay? We both know you aren't sorry. And if you were I'm not the one that needs the apology." I retorted.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"What I mean is that you need to apologize to Carly not me. I'm not the one that was humiliated." I said calmly and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I won't apologize to her but I'm going to let it go for your sake. I know you are new and want to make friends and that's good, but I don't want you to hang around the wrong crowd." Kira said while smiling at me. I looked closely and it was genuine. Can you believe this? Kira Snider can actually be nice.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to let it go." I smirked.

"Oh, you're bad!" Kira smirked back. "By the way I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Nicky's with us tonight?"

"First of all, what's Nicky's?" I asked confused "Second, who is us?" I really wanted an answer to that one.

"Nicky's is a local bar where all the kids from Spencer go to on weekends. It's the coolest hang out place around this town." Kira explained "And us includes me, my boyfriend, and couple of his friends. Wanna go?"

"I don't know, I really want to but I'm not sure if that's a good idea." I answered unsure.

"Well, I'm leaving around seven so if you want to come just text me." Kira said and added quickly "It would be nice to meet some other people before Monday." Kira got up and walked to the door.

"Well, see you around" Kira said while opening the door.

"Sure" I said. She left after that and I got up and unpacked some more.

It was 6:55 when I got a text from Kira asking me if I wanted to go or not. I texted back saying 'I'm not feeling like it but I may come later.'

After that I had nothing to do. Then I heard some music. I got up from my bed and put my ear on the wall and listened. It sounded like someone was playing a guitar or something. Then I remembered Carly and wondered if it was her. I walked out of my room and went to the next door to my left. I knocked and no one answered; I knocked again and it was Carly who answered. She looked kind of shocked to see me.

"Hey Carly, what's up?" I asked while smiling.

"Nothing much" she answered gloomy.

"So, uh…can I come in?"

"Y-you…. W-what?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to know if we could hang out but I guess you are busy." I said" Sorry I intruded" I was going back to my room when she called my name.

"No! I wasn't busy at all." Carly said quickly "We can hang out if you want."

I smiled and she let me in. WOW! Her room looked really cool; she had a lot of stuff. She had this cool stereo system and two guitars. On the shelves she had hundredths of CDs. Her computer was on and it had music notes on the screen. She quickly came over and turned it off.

"You play guitar?" I asked.

"Sometimes and I'm not really good." Carly said, "You play anything?"

"I wish I did." I answered truthfully "I always wanted to learn to play either guitar or piano."

"Well, I hate to brag but I'm the best piano player in ten mile radius." Carly said while smiling.

I just blinked like an idiot. WOW! This girl knows her music.

"Seriously?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Well tell me about it." I said.

She told me when she was five she started taking classes. And that she played for her aunt's wedding and some of her friend's birthday party. She also entered this completion and won 1st place. Also couple of years ago she started playing guitar. After that we just talked about normal stuff. Such as favorites, family, friends, and of course ex boyfriends. When it came to family I didn't say much but she did find out Kira is my cousin. I have a feeling that I just made a new friend. I looked at the clock and it read 7:32.

"What now?" Carly asked me.

"Hmm…I don't know…. Aha! I got it. We could go to this bar thingy called Nik's or something." I said thinking about Kira saying it's the coolest place around here.

"Umm…its called Nicky's and I don't think I want to go there." Carly said while looking around.

"Why not? I thought it was the coolest place around here." I said confused.

"That is exactly why I'm not going. Everyone from Spencer is there and I don't want the attention." Carly said sadly.

"Wait a minute, this has nothing to do with the rumors does it?" I asked. When she said nothing I got really mad. How could people be so mean? Someone just came up with this rumor and now Carly can't go anywhere because people talk bad about her.

"That's it! You are definitely going now." I said while I got up the bed.

"Victoria" she started and I cringe when she used my whole name "I just can't go, you have to understand." Carly tried to reason but I ignore her.

"Listen to me Carly, this isn't about these people. It's about you having fun on a Friday night when there is nothing to do." I said then added "By the way I really want to go to this place and I need directions." I said that even though I had a GPS system in my car.

"Uh…." She started to protest but the dark look I gave her changed her mind "Oh Fine! But this does not mean I'm doing this willingly."

"Good, I'm going to get ready." I said and left the room.

I went to my closet and pulled out a dark red T-shirt with a black skull in the middle, gray skinny jeans, and black boots. I quickly changed into them and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it in a tight ponytail. I also put some makeup on to give my face some glow. Personally without them I look like a ghost since I'm so pale. I also put on my black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. I grab my purse and locked the door. I knocked on Carly's door and she came out. She was dressed in a purple tank top with black jacket, black jeans, and white ugg boots.

"Nice outfit" I said.

"Thanks you too." Carly said "You know those gloves remind me of someone."

"Who?" I asked

"Reid Garwin. He has the same gloves." Carly explained.

"Oh…um I never met him." I said uncertain "Well let's go."

"Sure, but remember if something goes wrong it's your fault." Carly said while walking to the exit. I jogged up to her and we walked to the parking to my car.

"Which one?" Carly asked referring to my car.

"It's the dark blue Ford Taurus." I said trying to find my car in the darkness.

"There it is." Carly said pointing to my car.

I opened the door and we got in. Just as soon as I turned on the car the GPS turned on too and asked me where I wanted to go. I quickly turned it off and looked at Carly. She was glaring at me.

"I thought you said you needed directions." Carly said to me with a voice that would scare the devil himself. Personally, I never though she had it in her.

"Well, you see the voice navigator doesn't work anymore. For example, the other day I asked it to find a gas station and it took me to a pizza place." I said hoping she'll believe this little lie. Thankfully, she did and she told me where to go. I drove a little and turned left and right couple of times but we eventually made it.

We got out the car and entered the bar. To tell you the truth this place wasn't very special or anything but apparently it was popular. We walked around and found an empty table in the back. Some people were giving us weird looks and I tried my best to ignore them. Carly on the other hand wasn't doing so well. She looked like she was about to cry or run out the bar.

"What can I get you too?" asked a waitress while popping a pink bubble gum.

I quickly looked at the menu "Can I have a burger and a Sprite?"

"Sure" said the waitress bored. She looked at Carly and she just mumbled water.

"That's it? Are you in a diet or something?" I asked out of curiously.

"I can't eat anything in a place like this." Carly replied furiously and I just dropped it.

I looked around the bar and I spotted my cousin with some other people couple of tables down. At the same time Kira turned and saw me. I mentally groaned when she got up and walked toward our table. In a minute she sat in a chair next to me and across from Carly. Carly looked uncomfortable while I looked like a kid that has been caught steeling a cookie from cookie jar.

"I'm glad you made it Tori." Kira said ignoring Carly. I gave Kira a look and she sighted and turned to Carly.

"Um…you too Meyers." Kira said uncomfortable. Carly looked shock at first but recovered and said thanks.

"Come on Tori I want you to meet someone." Kira said while she pulled on my arm.

I looked at Carly silently asking her to save me but instead she said "Go on Victoria I'll be fine."

I was completely shocked. How could Carly do this? Oh man, I'm about to meet some people that I'm betting I'll hate.

Kira started to randomly point at people and introduced them to me. I wasn't paying attention and that's when I felt it after two long months. Someone in this very room was Using. I then heard some yelling and Kira starting to walk toward the pool tables.

"Listen Abbott pay up! We won this game and we want the damn money." Said some guy with blonde hair.

"I won't pay you shit Garwin. We both know you cheated." Said some guy with brown hair I recognized as Kira's boyfriend.

Then Garwin, the blonde guy, pushed Abbott and Abbott punched him. I wanted to do something but I knew better than that. Then two other guys came and pushed Garwin out the door. I recognized one of them as Caleb Danvers.

"What just happened?" Kira asked Abbott.

"Didn't you see for yourself?" asked Abbott sarcastically. Those words made me frown.

"I did, but couldn't you at least not fight him this time?" Kira said frustrated.

"You know what Kira?" Abbott said aggravated "I'm sick and tired of you telling me it's my fault when clearly it was Garwin who pushed me first."

They continued arguing some more while I just watched them. It felt like I was away from this world, and all I felt was people Using a lot somewhere near me. I turned and tried to find the source but all I saw was the back door to the bar, then it suddenly stopped.

"Let go of my arm Aaron! You're hurting me." Kira cried. That caught my attention and I turned around and saw the worst. Abbott had Kira pinged to the wall and was holding her right arm really tightly. Everyone else in the bar was back to their own business and no one realized this but me. I snarled and decided to step in before it was too late.

"Hey pal, let go of her before you regret it." I warned.

"And if I don't?" Abbott taunted me.

I hate it when someone taunts me. So in returned I used all the strength in me and pulled him off of Kira and pinged him to the wall. I also grabbed his left arm and twisted it a little he cried in pain, but his arm never broke or anything.

"This." I whispered venomously.

I let go of him and pulled Kira away and to the back tables. All around us people were giving us different looks. Either fear, sadness, shock, amazed, or confused. I found Carly at one of the tables and walked over to her.

"I think we should go now." I said hurriedly. She just nodded and followed me. I took a twenty out of my purse and put it on the table for the food that we ordered. The three of us went to the exit but before we left someone grabbed my wrist. I turned and glared at whoever that did this. To my disdain, it was Abbott.

"Where do you think you're going?" Abbott demanded.

"It's not your business to know." I answered then added "But since you asked I'm going to fix this." Then I grabbed Kira's bruised arm and showed it to him. After that he just let me go. I seized that chance and quickly walked out, followed by Kira and Carly. I opened the door and they got in. I quickly turned the car on and drove off toward the dorms.

After that I said goodbye to Carly and followed Kira up to her room.

"This isn't necessary, you know." Kira said aggravated at the fact that I was going to Use. Yes, Kira does know about my powers. She is one of the three that knows about them. This includes my dad, my mom, and Kira.

"No, this is the quickest and the easiest way." I replied stubbornly. We made it to her room and went inside. We locked the door and closed the curtains. I took Kira's arm and put my hand over the bruised area. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my power. Then a blue light came out of my hand and covered the bruise. In a minute it was gone and so was the bruise. When I opened my eyes again it was like the world was spinning around me. I put my hand on my head trying to steady myself.

"You okay?" Kira asked worried.

"I'll be fine I just need to rest." I said while groaning "I have to go now." I walked out the door before she could protest.

While I was walking everything around me was spinning. I put my back on the wall and slide down to the floor and put my head between my knees.

"You okay?" asked a voice.

I looked up and saw the person that caused all of this, Reid Garwin. That was the last glimpse before everything went black.

****************************************************************************

**AN:** Well, this is chapter two. I hope you liked reading it. Review?

**iRedeem**


	3. Truth

**A Bette Time: Chapter 3-Truth **

_The sky was pitch black and the wind was whipping all around me. I was running, just like always, from something unknown, something evil…something that could decide my death. I was running to the east of this foreign land. A land that I never saw before except in dreams. I was seeking protection. I could trust no one. All I had left was me, myself and I. Suddenly I felt the fire inside me again; the pain that would never go away, it was controlling my every move. I cried out in pain and fell to the cold, hard ground, laying there helplessly, alone. _

"_You can never escape me Victoria." Said a cold angry voice "Your father tried yet he failed" _

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked while trying to catch my breath. _

"_Oh, trust me when I tell you that you already know." the voice responded calmly yet viciously. I looked around trying to find him but I never could. "I shall be seeing you again soon." _

_The pain got stronger and stronger and I felt like I would die soon. _

I woke up yelling, sweat pouring from my face. Everything was dark and I thought I was actually dead. I looked around and realized I was in a bedroom of some sort. At first I thought I was in my bedroom and having another nightmare. Then I remembered moving to Ipswich and going to a party and then healing Kira's arms. I felt the pain again but this time my whole body hurt. I was thirsty and I had to go out for fresh air. I looked around the darkness but with more panic. This was neither my bedroom nor my dorm. I was in a huge bedroom with what I could make out in the dark as a bed, a desk, two closets, and a fancy looking clock. It read 1:37 A.M. I knew then that I had to of been kidnapped by some creep. I looked around trying to find my purse. It was on the desk and I grabbed it trying to find my pepper spray inside of it. What? Can you blame me for being well protected?

I exited the room and slowly made my way down the hallway. There was a grand staircase down to the first floor. So I'm in a mansion; awesome, my kidnappers are rich. Note the sarcasm please. I quietly made my way down. It only took three stairs until I heard them.

"Listen, for the millionth time, I didn't Use on her. I may be careless but I'm not stupid. Why can't you believe me Caleb?" said a voice almost begging.

"Because I felt someone Use. It wasn't Tyler or Pogue and it definitely wasn't me. So that only leaves you."

_Caleb? As in Caleb Danvers? Oh hell, I'm in a lot of trouble. _I gasped loudly and I quickly regretted that.

"Did you hear that?" asked Caleb.

I got to get out of here. I looked around and there was a door to the right in the first floor. The only way I could get out was the door and they would see me. I decided to risk it and quickly ran down the stairs and to the door. Luckily for me it was open and I ran outside.

My muscles tensed because of the cold air but I ignored it and kept running. Only thirty more feet and I'm out of here.

"Stop her Reid!" Caleb yelled. I ran faster but I was not fast enough and someone caught me and pulled me to the ground. Then I had my hands behind my back. I squirmed but I couldn't free myself from their grip.

"What's this?" asked my attacker while showing me my pepper spray. One look and I almost cried. My only weapon being in the hand of the kidnapper.

"It's a pepper spray you idiot!" I said "Now let me go."

"No I don't think so. Who are you by the way?" By the tone of his voice I could tell he found this situation amusing.

"You let me go and I'll tell you." I fidgeted under his weight.

"You know what, I like where I'm at. It's really comfortable." As an afterthought he said "Nice ass by the way." That really got my blood boiling.

"Listen up! You either let me go now or I'm going to kick your ass to the next century." I threatened.

"I like to see you try." He said mocking me.

I brought up my left leg and kicked him hard on his back. He yelled and loosened his grip on me. I got out of his grip and started to crawl away from him but he grabbed my left ankle. I tried to get away but suddenly he was on top of me and pinned my arms and legs to the ground. Now all I wanted to do was to cry. This day couldn't get any more worse, I thought while I tried to hold back my tears.

"Let her go Reid." A brunette I've never seen before said, walking up beside us. He looked really innocent; too innocent for his own good. But bless him because as soon as he said that 'Reid' let go of me. This time I didn't run away. I just laid there rubbing my arm, which I bet had a huge bruise forming on it thanks to this 'Reid'.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked me kindly. Before I could respond my blond kidnapper A.K.A. 'Reid' answered him.

"Come on Baby Boy you know me better that that." the other guy ignored him and asked me for confirmation.

"No he didn't" I half lied half told the truth. But he bought it so I was good.

"Come on let's go inside, Caleb is waiting." He said then turned to him "My apologies but I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Tyler Simms" he extended his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"I'm Victoria Blake" I introduced myself to him.

"Yes I heard." he said. I just raised my eyebrow at him. What has he heard? I just ignored that and followed them back inside

The living room was luxurious looking. I was really awed by it. Sure my family is rich too but we never wanted to show it off as much as they did. I bet they enjoy it too. Great! Now I'm gossiping about them to myself in my head. I looked around and saw that there was another guy leaning against the wall on the right; he looked really familiar, and Caleb was pacing the room, but stopped as soon as he saw me. I walked further in the room and he asked me to sit down.

"Victoria can you please tell me what happened?" Caleb asked me patiently.

"Well, I just woke up to this strange little place and…."

"Not what happened now but what happened before you fainted." Caleb interrupted me and I glared at him.

"Um….I was just coming back from Kira's room and I was kind of dizzy so I decided to sit down a little and wait for it to be over. I had my head down and someone asked me if I was ok…"

I was again interrupted but this time by Reid saying "That was me." Caleb gave him an annoyed look and I just rolled my eyes.

"Please continue." Caleb instructed. Geez, he acts so much like a leader.

"Anyway, as I was saying; he was standing there and I think I fainted after that." I finished but Caleb didn't seem satisfy by that.

"You sure there wasn't anything else." He asked me suspiciously.

"Like what?" I asked confused by all this.

"Maybe feeling a little strange or feel really weak and sick." Caleb looked like he wanted to say more but he held back.

"Um…that's a broad statement. I feel strange most of the time and feeling sick or weak is normal also. If you don't mind me asking, why does it matter?"

"Don't worry yourself over it; it's nothing" Caleb replied not meeting my gaze. He just lied through his teeth and I wasn't going to let it go.

"No, you know what I think?" standing up I walked over to him "I think you are hiding something from me. Something you all are hiding" I said looking around the room. Tyler looked shocked, Reid looked like he wanted to object, the other guy that I still don't know his name looked like I was crazy and Caleb looked really mad. Another good sign of being a liar is by getting mad.

"Why would you assume we are hiding something?" Caleb asked me while trying to keep his cool.

"Because normally when someone faint they are taken to a hospital not some stranger's house." I was on a roll "Also, you're asking me strange questions. If anyone should ask questions it should be me. After all, I fainted and ended up in this place. Don't I deserve some explanation?"

The room became completely silent while I waited for his answer. The air was really tense and it was getting tenser. For a moment I regretted questioning him like that then his answer surprised me.

"You're right you do deserve an explanation." Caleb said calmly and I just stared at him shocked.

"Caleb, what are you doing? This wasn't part of the plan." The guy that I didn't know his name said. I looked at him like saying "I'm going to find out sooner or later so back off."

"It's ok Pogue; she is going to find out anyway." So his name was Pogue. Pogue? Where have I heard that? My thoughts were broken when Caleb started talking.

"Victoria, have you ever heard of this town's history?"

"Yeah, some stuff. Wasn't there a Witch Hunt during the 1600s?" I replied playing along even though I knew they were Warlocks.

"Yes you are correct. There were five families that settled in Massachusetts." I stayed quiet and he continue "Simms" He mentioned to Tyler and he just smiled at me "Garwin" he mentioned to Reid and smirked at me "Parry" he mentioned to Pogue and I suddenly remembered who he was but I kept my mouth shut about it "Danvers" I looked at him.

"So, who's the fifth one?" I asked but regretted the second later. Their faces became really angry and the room became tense again.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked." I said quickly trying to calm the tension.

"The fifth family was killed during the Witch Hunt. Last year we found out they still existed."

I opened my mouth to ask why so late but Caleb stopped me with raising his hand.

"The first born sons had powers. They inherited from their father and their father from their grandfather, so on and so forth. They were called Warlocks. To protect themselves they made a Covenant of Silence." Wow! That I didn't know "These powers made them strong but it can also make them addicted. The more one use them the older they get. At thirteen they get the power and its all fun, but when they turn eighteen they ascend and the power is a lot stronger. If they Use too much they will die." He finished and waited for me to scream or run away.

"Are you going to run away or something?" Reid finally spoke that night.

I looked at him and shook my head. I walked over to the coach and sat down. They all had their eyes on me, watching me carefully. I looked down for a minute and looked up this time with determination. I knew I had to tell them too. It was only fair and maybe they could help me.

"Guys, there is something I have to tell you. It's very important and I think you might be able to help me out." I looked around to make sure I had their full attention. Which surprisingly I did.

"I'm not your typical average human girl." I was nervous and didn't know where to start but I guess this was the best place.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked me.

"Let her continue Reid." Caleb commanded. He nodded for me to continue.

"I have powers also. But mine are very different from yours. I inherited them from my father also but I'm a sorceress. He was a sorcerer and he really wasn't from Earth. And no, he wasn't an alien or anything but he was from a different dimension. He was from this world called Korena. Anyway, my powers don't make me age quickly but it is part of me. It also needs to be recharged every month. Every month I have to do a ritual, if I don't do it then I can get sick quickly. If I'm sick while Using my powers then it can lead to fainting or damage of power."

I stopped and when they didn't say anything I continue. "It is not required to do the ritual every month but after a year or so of not doing it my powers will be gone. I only get one chance every month. That day is my Birth Date. This is the 17th of every month. And I was wondering if you guys could help me out. I can do the rituals on my own but I just want someone to be there in case something goes wrong."

"Sure, we'll be glad to help." Caleb said while looking at the rest of the guys. They all nodded and agreed. I felt like a weight was pulled off of my shoulders.

"Thanks, you have no idea how grateful I am." I really was grateful because now I could use my powers without worrying. Ever since my father died two months ago I refused to bring myself to do the rituals. My mother would offer to help me but I didn't want her to get hurt. She was after all a human.

"Is that why you fainted?" Tyler asked me. I looked at him and didn't know how to respond. He was really smart and caught on quickly.

"Yea, I was using my powers then I felt weak and light headed." I replied honestly.

"Why were you using your powers?" Pogue asked me. Jeez, why did he have to ask this now?

"I was healing a bruise." I told the truth but only half of it.

"How did you get a bruise?" Caleb asked me this time. Oh, God! It's like they out to get me.

"It wasn't my bruise. It was Kira's; that jerk Abbott gave it to her." This just got me really mad.

"Kira? As in Kira Snider? How do you know her? How does she know about this?" Reid asked me kind of shocked and angry.

"Yes, Kira Snider. She is my cousin; she found out while we were fourteen at the mall in Boston." I replied casually.

"And she is ok with it?" Caleb asked me shocked.

"Yes. That kind of brought us closer."

I looked at the grandfather clock and it read 2:50. Great! In few hours the sun will be out and I'm not going to get any sleep.

"How did it happen? I mean did you just show it to her or something?" Reid asked me curious.

"I would love to tell you but for now I need sleep." I said while standing up "Can I please leave now?"

"Sure, but I still have one more question." Caleb said while looking at me. I nodded my head at him.

"You said you were Using to heal Kira's bruise. Is that why I felt it? Were you the one Using and not Reid?"

"I think so, but I thought I was the only one that could feel it." I said mostly to myself confused about how he felt it too.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tonight…I mean last night at the bar I felt someone Use. Then you guys walked outside and I felt it more. That's how I assumed you guys were Warlocks."

"You knew? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Reid asked me kind of angry.

"I wasn't sure if you guys were good or not. I also didn't want to sound crazy and unbelievable so I let you guys confess first before I did." I replied as innocently as possible. But I only received glares and mad faces. Tyler decided to break the tension and I'm really grateful for that.

"At least we now know Reid is innocent and didn't Use on the new girl."

"Yup Baby Boy! Told you I didn't do it." Reid said while smirking. He is so cocky.

He hit his knuckle against Tyler then Pogue. He turned to Caleb and did the same but not before saying 'I told you so'.

"I hate to ruin this nice moment but I got to go back to the dorms." I said while yawing.

Tyler, Reid, and I walked over to Tyler's car which was a black hummer. Pogue got on his motorcycle and sped off.

"Cool Car!" I said to Tyler.

"Thanks." He said while smiling.

We drove off toward the dorms and got out. Reid suggested he should come with me in case I faint again. I rolled my eyes but let him come anyway.

"Good night" I said while opening the door.

"Good night." He replied and started to walk away.

"Reid!" I yelled to him and he turned around smirking.

"What?"

"My pepper spray."

He looked at me funny, but put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out and tossed it at me. I caught it easily and put it back in my purse.

I walked inside and pulled of my shoes and went to sleep. It was the best sleep I ever had in two months.

************************************************************************

**AN:** Here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please feel free to review or add me to your favorites/alerts. I also want to mention that Korena (Ko-ree-na) is my little imaginary dimension were Victoria's powers come from. Please do not steal it and if you have any questions feel free to ask me.

iRedeem


End file.
